


【やすば】When I was your man

by maruchan_no_ekubo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruchan_no_ekubo/pseuds/maruchan_no_ekubo
Summary: 情路越走越遠，他們只能各而牽著別人的手，在名為感情的車站月台向對面的舊情人揮手，接受著本應由對方給予的幸福，繼而乘上方向截然不同的列車前進。
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 4





	【やすば】When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> ooc! 時間帶是16年冬天! 
> 
> 最近突然吃的cp)))團內無牆最高
> 
> 寫作途中有很多歌曲的詞很想加進去  
> 主要是When I was your man
> 
> 倉寶早日康復!!

「啊，大倉，今天...」  
晚上七時，渋谷在錄音室叫住了最後才來的大倉。

「嗯?」大倉忠義回頭，依舊頻繁的玩著手機，「幹嘛?」

看見眼前人的冷漠，渋谷婉轉的說:「那個...今天...那麼晚才叫你過來，抱歉，不過很快就可以錄完吧...」

大倉側了側頭，把手機收起，揚手笑了笑。 

「不會啦...這首歌辛苦すばる君幫我們錄音啦」

「雖然我真的剛巧約了人，但我已經告訴他們等我一會兒啦」大倉緩緩走向咪高峰。

「他們?」渋谷站在原地。

「對啊...約了北山他們，就在附近」

「yasu...」

「嗯...?yasu? 甚麼事」大倉認真的看著歌詞。

「...」渋谷默默搖頭。

這天可是他們的交往紀念日...是我記錯了嗎...渋谷心想。往年的同一天，確切的說，六年前的今天，大倉可是超級興奮的牽著安田的手向成員宣佈在一起。前幾年的紀念日他們更雀躍地早早回家慶祝。

渋谷記得，六年前的那天，安田沒有看過自己一眼。

錄音順利的結束，大倉正在準備離開，渋谷還是忍不住走上前，「yasu很早就回家了」

「對嗎...」大倉還是一副無所事事的樣子。

「你不回去嗎?」

「...唔...最近yasu很煩...一直傳訊息來叫我陪他...又說今天等我...總之就是...很大壓力，我都有幾天沒有回去了」

「但今天你回家吧」

「連すばる君都是這樣...好煩...你去陪他喝酒吧，我今天也不回去了」大倉從口袋拿出鑰匙，塞在渋谷手中，快他一步離開。

渋谷也不知道為什麼走著走著就走到安田的家門前，手中還拿著幾罐啤酒和一堆小食。

一定是因為不想安田不開心，渋谷這樣告訴自己。

知道想見的人就隔在一塊門板後，渋谷緊張得一直深呼吸，踮了下腳又站好。在寒冬之下，渋谷感覺呼出的白霧快要迷暈自己。

終於下定決心，飛快的開了門，「お邪魔します...」他踏著木質的地板進入，只見昏暗的家中是無盡浪漫的玫瑰花瓣，粉紅的蠟燭與柔和的燭光，薰衣草的淡淡香氣，家中的暖氣也開得很滿。

「お帰り!」只見從房門跳出一隻小兔子－－銀髮上黑色的兔耳，白色的兔女郎裙子連絲襪。

兩人大概用了五秒梳理事情。就算燈光有多暗，眼前人的身高和體型明顯地提示著安田他不是他。

趁渋谷還呆著的時候，安田快速的躲回房間。「為甚麼是你...」他隔著木門問。

「不是...那個...大倉他...突然有工作」渋谷走近。

「外遇的工作...?」安田笑了笑。 

他摘下了兔耳，慢慢的順著牆壁坐在地上，不知不覺間流下了眼淚。

「不是的...大概」渋谷看了看飯桌上的精心布置、料理與可愛的蛋糕，說話也失了底氣，突然心也揪痛得好像被人捏了一把。

二人維持同樣的位置，房間內充斥著安田的抽泣聲。

「...飲む?」渋谷輕輕扶著門框，打破了沉默。

「我先換套衣服」安田倔強的聲音從門內傳出。

「不用了，你也餓了吧，先吃點東西」渋谷脫下帽子，隨手放在沙發上，擦了擦有點模糊的幼框眼鏡，他坐在地上，把小食和酒放上茶几上。

於是安田緩緩步出，看向飯桌上的牛排。

「yasu， 我買了小吃」渋谷若無其事的開了包花生。

「渋やん...來吃這個吧」安田指向飯桌。

「いいの? 」

「嗯...」

「要開燈嗎」

「難得點了蠟燭，待它燃盡就好」

二人默默的吃著安田做的牛排，渋谷很想大讚好吃，但又窺見安田還在擦著眼淚。

他們安靜的吃完飯桌上所有食物，又喝光了兩大瓶紅酒， 不過一大半都是安田用灌的速度清掉了。

之後又在沙發上灌著啤酒和家中的威士忌，「反正是那混蛋買的」安田步履不穩，拿酒的時候都倒在沙發上了。

「好了yasu， 差不多夠了...」渋谷輕輕放下安田手中的酒瓶。

「不夠...」

「我扶你去睡...」

安田反握著渋谷的手臂， 「不許走」

「不走不走」

「渋やん...為什麼…會這樣?」

「我已經…不知道可以怎麼辦了…」安田垂頭。

渋谷輕輕撫上安田的臉，讓他抬頭看向自己。只見清澈的眼睛再次被淚水掩沒。

「吶...渋やん...告訴我為什麼...」

對著眼前顫抖著的人，渋谷心疼卻無言以對，只好一直接住安田忍不住湧出的淚水。但不管怎樣嘗試擦拭，淚水的決堤如同不會停歇的龍捲風，把束手無策的二人捲進回憶的深淵。

那年，他們偷偷在交往。

但是年輕就是不懂互相體諒，小爭執小誤會堆積起來沒有處理，僅僅一年左右， 他們就分開了， 再也不唱二人一同創作的那首情歌。安田很快和大倉在一起了，渋谷也和很合得來的丸山發展成密不可分的關係。

情路越走越遠，他們只能各而牽著別人的手，在名為感情的車站月台向對面的舊情人揮手，接受著本應由對方給予的幸福，繼而乘上方向截然不同的列車前進。

「但那天， ヤス沒有看過我一眼。」

渋谷輕輕的把安田帶到床上，又到浴室扭了條熱毛巾幫安田擦走淚痕。他溫柔的撫平安田皺起的眉。

可能是毛巾令安田酒醒了一點點，他睜開了眼睛，看向眼前的渋谷，扶上了他的手腕，讓他撫上自己的臉頰。

「渋やん的手，和以前一樣，很小」

「你也是一樣啊，笨蛋」

兩人嬉笑著，玩弄著對方的手指。

安田吞了吞口水「我...有...有瓶東西...要喝」

「甚麼?」

「你幫我拿」

渋谷循著安田的手指，在抽屜中拿出一個膠袋，再坐回床上，袋中是一小瓶未開封，透明的液體。

安田坐起，「我現在要喝了，你不要看」

「嗯...?」

「你閉上眼吧」

安田認真的凝視著渋谷被酒精染紅的臉龐，微微震顫的睫毛，抿著淡紅薄唇的樣子。像是下定了甚麼決心一樣，他拆開包裝，扭開瓶蓋。

繼而把全瓶無味的液體灌進自己的口中，搭上渋谷的肩膀，用力的親了上去。

安田閉上眼，用舌頭撬開渋谷的嘴，把液體送進對方的口腔內。

無視渋谷的驚訝和些微的後退，安田抱緊渋谷，用力的把舌頭和渋谷的交纏在一起。

安田正在分享渋谷的體溫，他在想，如果一直親下去，如果一直擁抱下去，總會等到體溫相同的一刻。

如果一直磨合著，總會有一天可以互相理解，互相愛慕。

那麼為何那年我沒有耐心的等候他。

渋谷張開眼，只見到安田好像陶醉又痛苦的閉著眼。  
他仿佛看見當年自己的倒影，那麽衝動，那麽渴求著對方。於是他乖乖的迎合著對方的吻，只是安田那毫無章法的吻技在酒精的薰陶下，也顯得無比成熟。

渋谷感覺自己的耳朵已經紅的像蘋果一樣，他品嘗著擁有安田味道的液體，如果這是毒藥，一定會是最甜美的。

與安田交纏，是他六年來一直盼望的夢。

二人「嗯嗯...」的輕聲纏綿著，直至快要喘不過氣來，才慢慢拉開一點距離。

渋谷吞下液體，想好好看清眼前人的容貌。但安田像隻小兔子一樣撲進了他的懷抱。

「しよ...? 」安田在渋谷耳邊吹氣。

渋谷顯然受不住安田對耳朵的刺激，他扶著安田的肩膀「やす...」  
安田更大膽的含住了渋谷軟綿綿的耳背，又親吻著他細小的耳垂，「渋やん...やろう」  
安田甜美的聲音就像電流一樣，一刺一刺的燃燒著渋谷的心臟， 觸犯著那條名為情慾的神經。

渋谷輕輕推開安田，把一個枕頭墊著安田的腰下，因為渋谷記得安田以前做完通常都會腰痛。他溫柔的墊著安田的頭，讓他好好的睡上另一個白色枕頭。

渋谷撥開安田的瀏海，輕力吻上他的額頭，再次親吻安田的嘴。他愛著安田的小兔牙，又記起以前的性事，安田的小兔牙總是磨蹭著自己敏感的位置，可是怎麼會有人捨得責怪那麽努力的安田，他唯有自己調整好位置，讓安田不要啃得自己太痛，這實在令當時年少氣盛的渋谷哭笑不得。

現在會熟練許多吧，渋谷凝視著安田誘惑的神情。

此刻的安田發覺自己已經完全進入狀態，挪了挪下身，感覺到後穴的入口已經被性器的前液沾濕了不少。應該是因為喝了媚藥吧，安田心想。

他唯有貼近渋谷的下身，慢慢磨蹭著，提醒對方他已經可以了，可是渋谷依然賣力的親著，時不時又摸頭呵護著。

安田頭一次覺得渋谷真溫柔，在以前，性急的少年只是親了幾下就要用潤滑劑擴張後穴，前戲都馬馬虎虎，所有事情都急得很。

他第一次想要快點，一定是因為媚藥，不願意承認他渴望著渋谷。

但是，越快的磨蹭著，卻感覺渋谷還越親越慢。每次主動貼上對方的身體，安田就感到十分興奮，性器又濕了一分，就像過山車的高潮前段，上升得越緩慢便越令人期待。

不知從何時開始，渋谷由衝動的少年成長，變得像大人一樣不急不躁，學會忍耐。

但是太渴望被填滿的安田實在不能再等，他伸手撫摸著渋谷的下身，發覺他跟自己一樣，滾燙的脹大著。

安田的撩撥引起渋谷的注意，他停下了親吻，轉而把吻如蜻蜓點水般落在了安田的臉上。

雖然安田的手一直在渋谷的褲子上亂摸，眼睛卻一直停留在渋谷的臉上，安田用另一隻手撫著渋谷的皮膚，輕輕的摘下了他的眼鏡。

渋谷的近視近年加深了，如果不是上電視，他都幾乎戴著這副古著風的幼框眼鏡。

「這樣我會看不清楚你...」

「嘘やん、渋やん沒有那麽嚴重吧」安田輕笑。

「真的」

「這樣就好了， 就這樣」安田繼續一手撩弄著渋谷的下身，一手慢慢撫上渋谷的後頸，觸摸到髮尾被電推子剷過的凹凸感。

「渋やん， 你又剷短了」

「うん」

「以前，你很少剷頭髮，反而是越長越好的感覺」

「以前是以前...」

二人一直細心的欣賞著對方的容顏，但渋谷覺得越認真看下去，他腦中那個青澀的安田就會一直浮現，與眼前的人重疊。

也許真的朦朧一點就好，不用想太多。

渋谷稍稍離開了安田的身軀，有點笨拙的解開皮帶，拉下了褲子和紅色的四角褲。只見濕透的性器蹦出。他把衣服全卸下後，爬上床上，摸上安田被白色絲襪包裹的腿，又輕輕的拉高了一點兔女郎裙子，猶如對待易碎的洋娃娃一樣。只見連身襪子的蕾絲薄薄的裹上了安田的性器，但在一陣陣的磨擦後已經快要整根滑出來了，表面的蕾絲已經濕透，可有可無的顯露了安田炙熱的欲望。 

渋谷上前慢慢移開布料，手指的微小觸碰已叫安田興奮不已。

「やすエロい...」渋谷喜歡安田可愛的反應，壞心眼地用布料反覆磨擦著他的性器，粗糙的觸感令安田感覺一陣又一陣的酥麻。

「渋やん、早く...」安田扶著渋谷的手臂。

「那麽yasu先幫我」渋谷跨上安田的胸前，鴨子坐的跪在床上，輕輕拍了拍安田的臉讓他張開口。

對於早已成興奮狀態的兩人，其實不需要再多的前戲，但渋谷實在想瘋了安田的小嘴， 也想念那隻賣力想讓自己舒服的小兔子。

渋谷把性器放進了安田的嘴巴，後者打圈的舔著脹大的龜頭，再深入吸吮著整根性器，熟練的收好牙齒，用舌頭螺旋地攪弄著肉棒，更自己抬起頭把渋谷的性器頂至腔內，反射的吞吐讓渋谷感受著真空的快感。

口腔中熟練的服侍著性器，卻不時發出軟綿綿的呻吟聲。這樣的安田章大，才是渋谷最大的催情藥，他完全受不了，用手扶了扶床頭的欄杆，他感覺對方就是隻狡猾的小妖精，一直迷惑著自己；又或是外表迷人的性愛機器，毫不留情的快速侍奉主人。

渋谷不自覺地發出不小的喘息，焦灼的感覺為他添上一層薄汗。對此，安田更賣力的發出淫穢的吸吮水聲，希望渋谷能發洩在自己的嘴裡。

或是這個姿勢真的很快會酸，安田稍稍退回床上，打算用手代替口腔，上下套弄著性器根部和會陰。

手掌的粗糙不及軟滑緊縮的口腔來得舒爽，渋谷怎麽捨得放棄安田可愛的深喉，他狠心的抓緊安田的頭髮，把肉棒挺進安田的口中，用自己的節奏侵犯著小妖精的喉嚨，快速的抽插幾下又一下子頂到最深，待安田受不住的吐出，又來一次。反覆的深入令安田很難受，他顫抖著又無法反抗，只好讓渋谷亂來，另一隻手伸手上前想摸摸自己的下身，發覺下面已經黏黏糊糊的。

「やす...もうイクでぇー」渋谷粗喘著，加速了肉棒的抽插，一下子把溫熱的精液全部射入安田的小嘴中。

「はぁ...やす...」渋谷慢慢從安田口中抽出肉棒，拉出了一根細細的白絲，安田張開口，乖乖的伸出舌頭，喘息著。

「Yasu乖， 喝掉它」渋谷輕輕揉著安田的頭髮。渋谷不是這樣的，但今天，看著淫穢的小兔子，他忍不住把平日的幻想說了出口。

安田順從的用手指抹掉依然脹大的肉棒上殘留的精液，撩到舌頭上，又多次吸吮著自己的食指，才與渋谷對視，微笑著把白濁吞下。

然後又舔了一下塗了黑色指甲油的食指，  
「おいしい」

渋谷看著安田妖艷的表情，用手套弄了一下性器，順著床單坐至安田的下身，他故意把性器與安田的上下蹭了幾下，兩個人都黏黏的，「やす、イキたい? 」

安田舔著嘴唇，用模糊不清的聲音回答著渋谷，用一隻手摸著自己。渋谷繼續磨蹭著安田，看著他的眼睛，手卻在安田胸前，他慢慢拉下兔女郎裙裝，兩顆小草莓有著可愛的形狀， 也是渋谷的最愛，他伸出舌頭，開始品嘗著草莓的甜美。

「...ちょっと!...」安田叫著，推搡著渋谷的肩膀，卻被後者輕易地推開。乳首一直是安田的敏感點，渋谷知道。他時而溫柔的吸吮， 時而快速的掃舔。另一隻手也在有技巧的撥弄著挺立著的草莓。渋谷交替著兩邊的刺激，下身也不忘加快磨擦。

「渋やん... もう...ムリ...はぁ...」安田甜美的嗓音因為急促的刺激染上了哭腔。

渋谷見準時機，舌頭離開安田的草莓，用一隻手繼續輪流撩撥著他的乳首，另一隻手則撫上了安田興奮的肉棒。他快速上下套弄著安田的性器，逼出安田更加大聲的叫著自己的名字。

「渋やん...もう... 」

「やす、カワイイ」

不到一會兒，安田抖動著釋放在了渋谷的手中。

而渋谷把它塗抹在安田的臉上，「yasu 好淫蕩...」

「渋やん... もっと... 」安田稍微張開了腿，雙手托起膝蓋下，露出濕潤的後穴。

「やす...」渋谷撫上安田的大腿內側，他也不清楚為何事到如今，聲音竟然如此顫抖著。

「お願い...入れて...」

渋谷溫柔的按摩著安田的會陰位置，又用手指試探地進入他的後穴，裡面已經黏糊糊的，吸吮著渋谷的手指不放。

「放鬆一點， yasu」渋谷扶著安田的大腿，明明不需要，卻下意識地說著和那年相同的對白。

渋谷扶著性器，挺進安田的體內。性器毫無阻礙地進入嫩穴，慢慢直至最深處，渋谷保持著這個姿勢，緩緩感受著被安田包圍的溫暖。然後整根完全退出，被一層一層腸衣的皺摺吸吮著性器，磨擦著肉棒上凸出的青筋。

安田只能啜泣著，扭動著身體，一次又一次的接納著渋谷緩慢撩人的頂入。渋谷重覆了幾次這樣的動作，終於俯下身來，伴著後穴內黏稠的前液，一下一下的開始抽插著。他溫柔的把安田的雙手放在床上，讓安田的腿環著他的腰。

渋谷輕輕喘著氣，雙臂支撐在床上，只見安田淚眼汪汪，毫不遮掩地看向自己的雙眸。而渋谷的性器，不穩地快速操弄著安田的後穴。

渋谷反覆地碾壓著安田後穴中最脆弱的敏感點，每次一刺激到那兒，就會聽見安田格外撩人的呻吟，渋谷便在那一點放慢速度，讓快感衝擊著安田。

「渋やん...那裡...不可以...」  
安田的呻吟越來越嬌嗲，眼神也開始迷離渙散起來，原本環著渋谷腰上的雙腿也因為過激的快感被衝撞開，一顛一顛的隨著渋谷猛烈抽插而搖曳著。他震顫著扶上渋谷的手臂，後者立刻握住安田的手掌， 他們十指緊扣。  
他看向渋谷，一想到不管是手掌還是下身都緊密的交合著，安田便害羞得緊閉著眼睛。

渋谷繼續沖撞著安田的軟肉，舌頭也再次侵犯著安田的乳首，已經紅腫的草莓比剛才色情多了，渋谷靈巧的用舌尖撩撥吸吮起來。  
「はぁ...」安田想推開對方，但手卻被緊緊握著，只可以扭動著身體嘗試避開。

「ヤス、やらしいなー」渋谷輕笑。

「渋やん...」被渋谷上下夾攻的安田只能失焦的一直喊著對方的名字，在曖昧的氣氛中盡量感受他的呼吸，他的溫度，他的氣味……

兩人對望著，安田主動摟著渋谷的脖子，拉近彼此的距離，在一指之隔，安田喘息著輕輕道出一句:「好き...」

…不要停，求你不要停…抱緊我...用你的溫度融化我...

察覺到安田還想繼續說話，渋谷立即用唇舌阻止。與性器快速侵入的節奏相反，他緩慢的親吻著安田，後者想說的話被堵住，只能嬌柔的喘息著，投入這個漫長的吻。

但他不知道，渋谷把想告訴安田的句子直接在唇舌交纏中偷偷的說出口了。

「愛してる」

融在這個吻中的話語，你能聽見嗎?

不捨得的放開安田讓他喘氣，渋谷吻向他香汗淋漓的頸部，緋紅的臉蛋，下身繼續毫不吝惜的用力的頂弄著安田的後穴，柔軟的腸肉一次又一次的收緊著，瘋狂的吸吮著性器，讓渋谷欲罷不能。

「ヤス...気持ちいい...よ」

渋谷坦率的告白讓安田害羞得無處可逃，只能閃躲著對方的眼神，「渋やん...」

「ヤス...もっと俺を見て...」

不要像六年前一樣逃避我。

渋谷低頭舔了舔安田的下顎線，吻了吻他的側臉。

安田轉過頭來，眏在淚眼之中的渋谷，模糊得像泡影。他只希望這一夜能再長一點，讓自己能永久的染上渋谷的顏色。

「渋やん...はぁ...中に出して...」安田緊緊的抱住眼前人，主動伸出舌頭與渋谷交合。

渋谷深深的回應著安田的吻，與他相擁，用力的抽插著。

隨著後穴的收緊，渋谷也和安田一起釋放著。

在渋谷射進安田的後穴之際，安田抱緊對方，接受著對方的所有，眼淚也潸然落下。

隨後，藥物的效力消退，但二人還不捨得放手，稍作休息後，渋谷再次炙熱地略奪著安田的身體。

兩人只是順從愛的本能交融著，貪婪著，渴求著。

完事後，渋谷凝視著睡著了的安田，在他潮紅的臉蛋上吻了一下，就輕輕的抱著他到浴室清理。

時間已接近清晨，渋谷整理好，打開了窗戶，輕聲離開了充滿情欲味道的房間。

待安田夢醒，已是晨光普照的時候。他坐起來，環顧四周，只剩下自己一人，房間裡絲毫不見昨夜的痕跡，身上是新的睡衣。仿佛只有自己痠痛的身體記得仿如夢境的情事。他拉開被子，有點孤單的走出房間，客廳的酒瓶零食都被收拾好了。安田張望著，果然不見渋谷的身影。

他轉身打算多睡一會，卻發現床頭櫃上的鑰匙與一張字條。

上面寫著:

"假如時間可以倒流，不管有多麽的心痛，我一定會當第一個向你認錯

不要勉強自己，要找一個對你最好的人

我只希望 他會買花送給你  
我只希望 他會牽好你的手  
我只希望 他會趁現在 為你奉獻所有時間

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man. 

すばる"

這首歌，渋谷在以前的派對常常都會唱，安田一眼就認出了歌詞。

希望他能做好那時我應該為你做的事。

門鈴響起，安田深呼吸，好好的收起字條，前去應門。

「待你酒醒了，我們好好的聊一聊吧。」


End file.
